Sekirei Of Oblivion
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: BADASS GODLIKE COLD MINATO FIC! SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Summary: Minato Sahashi dealing with another one of the mishaps between Musubi and Uzume dealing with all the stress of schoolwork, maintaining a job and dealing with the constant threats on his life he snaps unlocking his Sekirei heritage as the Sekirei of Oblivion and shows MBI and others not to mess with him ever again, not even the Hannya Of The North will wish his wrath on anyone. Godlike/Sekirei of Oblivion Minato, Cold/Calm/Semi-Dark/Charming/Emotionless/Insanely Smart Minato, BAMF Minato, Mass Harem, Genderbend, Major MBI, Bad Ashikabi and Sekirei and Minaka bashing, Sword/Elemental/Hand To Hand Combat/Kenjutsu God Minato. incest., OC's.**

**Disclaimer - I do now own Sekirei **

* * *

In the cozy dorm of Maison Izumo everyone was having dinner trying to relax only one person was in a very foul mood sitting laying on the couch trying to stave off a major headache from stress.

His name is Minato Sahashi, son of Takami Sahashi and brother of Yukari Sahashi along with being the Ashikabi Of The North one of the four leaders in the mad game created Minaka the head of MBI corp.

Minato has had such a crappy life, he fails to get into college, he is dragged into a sick twisted game by some white haired freak scientist, his bastard of a landlord evicts him for having a girl in his room, they get attacked again by some twin girls in some fucking BDSM outfits alongside that is the chaos and mishaps in Maison Izumo along with dealing with the competition trying to kill him.

He is slowly losing his patience as Musubi and Uzume start another ruckus when he is trying to rest, he can also feel someone is watching him like some test subject and it is making him lose his cool.

"Fight me Uzume!" Musubi roared wrestling with Uzume who retaliated with an indignant expression, Miya just sat there giggling in amusement while giving him worried looks.

Minato twitches slowly clenching his hand creating grotesque cracking sounds that startling Miya who blinks seeing a crest appear on his forehead as a black symbol of the Sekirei surrounded by the kanji for Oblivion making her gasp quietly.

_'It's him!' _She cringes as more bone cracking noises are head and she could literally feel the potent anger and K.I. boiling beneath the surface.

_'This is not going to end well.' _She thought absently.

Minato suddenly snapped punching the arm of the couch sending splinters of wood everywhere. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL THIS KAMI DAMN FUCKING NOISE!" He roars in anger causing even Miya and Kagari to go wide eye'd in shock and worry.

He growls and walks through the front door slamming it shut as a dark black aura shrouds his body causing his features to change to 6'0 with rippling, streamlined muscles, his hair smooth, silky black going down to his waist in a ponytail with two chin length bangs framing his Aristotle features, a solid 12 pack, crimson red eyes with a vertical slit and a black background along with a sleek back 8 foot long nodachi in a silver sheath hanging off his back.

His clothes then changed to a pair of black jeans, white sneakers, skintight red turtleneck with a white leather jacket with a black fur collar, a pair of black belts loops with a silver dragon belt buckle in the middle and a pair of red tinted designer shades.

"Hmm, i guess now i've become a prize in this game as well..." Minato muttered in a monotone voice walking through the streets of Shinto Teito ignoring the lustful looks he got from the passing by females and jealous glares of men of all ages and sizes only to hurry off when he turned his cold red eyes on them before feeling his cell phone ring and flipped it open only to narrow his eyes seeing the crazy white haired game master Minaka Hiroto.

"What do you want, Hiroto?" He questioned coldly causing the white haired man to shiver nervously.

"We finally meet #0 it's interesting you are Minato Sahashi." Minaka grinned peering close at him only to flinch back at the cold, impassive eyes.

"Get to the point Hiroto what the hell do you want!?" Minaka laughed nervously again.

"I kind of announced the location of the strongest Sekirei which is you just a few minutes ago...oops!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Congratulations for sending a bunch of scum to their death Hiroto-baka!" Minaka paled and tried to persuade him not to attack them only for Minato to crush his phone as he pulled on his opera length gloves wit metal studs that had silver belt buckles around the arms crackling with black and red lightning.

He sighs boredly stretching his stiff muscles. "You can come out Mikogami, Kakizaki, Seo, Sanada, Natsuo, Harukia, Junichi." He said in monotone opening his eyes to see the mentioned Ashikabi with their sekirei.

"What do you want scum i am not in a pleasant mood currently?" He replied curtly with a cold tone causing even Karasuba to shiver.

"Yomi bring him to me!" Mikogami ordered her sekirei who was looking at him with a blush making her smack her head exasperated.

Minto quirked an eyebrow. "Miko-chan may i remind you i am sekirei and an Ashikabi along with being a bond breaker?" At the words bond breaker Yashima perked up along with Haihane, Karasuba and Benitsubusa with hope.

Junichi Tanigawa snorted. "Yashima get rid of this pretty boy already!" He ordered rudely only to get a defiant glare from his sekirei angering him.

"I refuse!" She shot back coldly having enough of his slavery treatment of her.

"You little bitch!" Junichi raised his hand ready to slap her while she got ready to use her hammer on him and the others except Minato looked on in interest.

"For abusing Yashima-hime i sentence you to death scum." Junichi screamed as an massive amount of pain erupts from his chest, looking down in agony his eyes widen with horror along with the others except a blushing Yashima, Karasuba, Benitsubusa, along with the others while Miya and the others including Homura who arrived looked on in shock and terror.

Reason why is that Minato's left arm is pierced through Junichi's chest area holding a beating black heart pumping blood to stay alive and they blanched seeing a cold, satisfied smirk on his face. "Normally humans have healthy red beating hearts but, do you see yours...It is nothing but, black showing you are the lowest of the low and to harm a Tenshi like Yashima is punishable by death!" His eyes turned sub zero cold before ripping his arm from the chest cavity before crushing the heart in his hand.

Junichi fell with a thud blood pooling around his corpse. "Yashima-chan belongs to me now." Yashima moaned lewdly as she is kissed by Minato causing a pair of light blue wings to materialize while his was shocking showing giant black and silver wings numbered in the 6 along with his sekirei crest.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my ashikabi!" Yashima chanted.

"The darkness of my pledge! Obliterate the enemies of my sekirei!" Minato chanted as the lights dim down.

He turns toward Junichi's body with black flames erupting around him causing Homura to look on in shock.

"His flames are more hotter than mine!" She yelled in shock before a stream of black flames incinerated the corpse of the abusive ashikabi leaving no ashes or bones.

"Retreat!" Natsuo called leaving with his sekirei although Karasuba and her two comrades stared longingly at Minato before leaving along with Kakizaki and the others.

Minato stood there on the quiet street staring at Miya and the others. "What do you want Miya-san?"" He said coldly making her flinch.

Musubi moved forward with a timid look and stopped before Minato. "I-i'm sorry Minato-kun i didn't mean to upset you." She apologized fearing rejection only to yelp getting bonked on the head.

"Musubi-chan, you're forgiven i was just completely stressed out having to deal with you and Uzume-san's err...antics, keeping a job, protecting other sekirei and dealing with this retarded game made by a white haired retard scientist." He deadpanned at the last one getting snorts of laughter from Homura and Uzume while Miya and Musubi giggled along with Yashima.

_'Master help me!' _Minato clutched his head sensing a mental message being sent.

_'Ku-chan is that you?' _He replied back as his memories are fully returning remembering an orange haired teenage girl smiling at him.

_'Minato-sama! You've come back please help me momma Sahashi has been hurt!' _Minato's power flared into a huge black aura radiating malice.

"Kaa-san is hurt i swear i will make you pay Minaka Hiroto!" He roared in rage causing his power to skyrocket and it caused every person who felt it to shiver while a wounded silver haired woman holding her bleeding eye looked up weakly with awe and happiness in her eyes.

"Minato-soichi?" She muttered weakly and saw a black streak flying through the air followed by multiple jumping figures.

In the air Minato sent out an electromagnetic pulse searching for his mother's phone and snapped his head toward an injured woman and landed on the ground.

"Soichi...is that you?" She asked weakly.

"Yes mother its me hold still i'm gonna fix that eye." He shushed her as his hands glowed white hovering it over the damaged eye socket, and to their amazement did a new eyeball slowly melded itself before it stopped showing a complete healthy eye.

Takami gasped as her vision in her left eye was restored and did something surprising she kissed her former son on the mouth causing his wings to burst forth.

He chuckled looking at his blushing mother with a mischievous look. "I guess i'm a sekirei and an ashikabi as well, Takami-hime.." He purred sexily in her ear sending shudders down her spine and not the bad kind.

_'I Think i almost orgasmed from his voice alone!' _She squeaked internally while feeling turned on before falling unconscious only for Minato to catch her.

"Let's get mom back to the inn she needs rest, can you do that Miya?" Miya blushed hearing her name called with affection and kindness she never felt since Takehito died and nodded before they all sprinted home ignoring the MBI soldiers filling into the area.

(MBI Headquarters)

Inside the labs of MBI scientists and workers everyone was running around like headless chickens due to their connection to the Oblivion Sekirei shutting down meaning Minato found out how to destroy their small hold on him along with any sekirei he had with him at the moment meaning he can't be tracked.

"What is the problem!" Minaka Hiroto walked in ignorant of the atmosphere in the air and all of the scientists stopped taking deep breaths.

"No. 0 Oblivion has severed what little connect MBI had over his body in the last hour along with his sekirei, Director Minaka." One of them cursed making Minaka frown at that not liking that this ashikabi/sekirei is out of their reach now and safe from his manipulations. This would not do at all if he couldn't keep an eye on his pawns measures needed to be taken.

"Inform the disciplinary squad to report to my office immediately." Minaka ordered leaving the room curtly going back to his office, one of the workers nodded rapidly and went to do his task that could get him killed.

Informing the Disciplinary Squad and avoiding getting cut, punched or shredded to mincemeat!

"Why me!" The scientist cried with anime tears as he felt impending doom approaching.

(Minaka's Office)

"Let's see if i can get a more detail list of your abilities when you deal with this." He muttered typing on his computer sending a text to all ashikabi with the picture of Kusano the green girl sekirei number 108 capable of controlling nature.

"Let's see you deal with this..." He smirked arrogantly as the message was instantly sent to every ashikabi in Shinto Teito just as the disciplinary squad walked in with irritated looks.

(Maison Izumo)

Minato sighed sitting cross-legged outside in the yard looking at the moon light, he now wore black socks, martial arts shoes, black sweats under black hakama pants, a blood red haori with a black rope like obi sash around his waist, while his hair is tied into a waist length ponytail giving him a very handsome look.

He sat there sitting wondering where Kusano could be he had put if off for training since his movements were kind of restricted since he hasn't done any physical exercise apart from moving around materials at the construction site and chuckled when he saw how indignant Seo was when he discovered he had a more muscular and better body than the scruffy man.

Miya tried to scold him with her oni mask only for him to unleash his own which was thirty times more scarier than even Miya's it made even her cower in fear though he saw arousal mixed in and knew that Miya was a sekirei but, was angered at how Minaka ordered Karasuba to kill Takehito the one who was a father figure to him when he was little and it pained him hearing from his former mother now ashikabi that he died.

His mom looked very calm and relaxed that she was his ashikabi and ignored Miya's rules on lecherous actions, even when she broke out the Oni mask which amused him to no end, though his mother had her moments where she was a tease and he had trouble keeping his hormones down considering his emotional control.

Musubi had a block on her mental abilities along with a soul containing one and when he and Takami released it showed the Musubi released Yumi who made him her ashikabi along with getting rid of Musubi's low intellect and view of things while cursing Minaka to the deepest pits of hell for doing this to Musubi.

Uzume was the main target for his teasing since he always caught her oogling his body and it was very funny to see the one who teases everyone to be blushing like an apple.

He shook his head remembering detecting another watching him in the house feeling her through his electric powers combined with his power over technology except on a much grander scale confirmed the person as Matsu No.2 of the former disciplinary squad and found out from his telepathy that she holds one of the jinki stolen from MBI, this made him smirk at his fellow sekirei sticking it to the psycho scientist.

He had found Miya's sense of fashion taste very good since it felt right wearing shrine clothing and enjoyed it when she drooled at his looks and Takami had an amused glint in her eye along with Kagari and Uzume.

"Ku-chan where could you be?" He muttered under his breath with worry before walking back inside to the living room only to see Takami holding her phone shaking with dark rage. "Takami-kaa-chan what's wrong?" He asked worrying for his pseudo mother/master only to see her head dipped in shame pointing at the T.V.

"To all participants in the S-plan i would like to inform you of the location of the Green Girl a sekirei up for grabs and can be found at the guarded park where a mass of trees have sprung up like a maze...She is Sekirei no. 108 and she is quite vulnerable so she will be easy pickings for whichever master who wants." Minato's head lowered shadowing his eyes worrying everyone seeing his body shake with clenched fists only to blanch at the insane amount of K.I. pulsing from his body.

"Minato-kun?" Yume spoke in worry and they saw him raise his head and recoiled see them now pitch black orbs of pure darkness.

He spun on his foot unsheathing his blade Masamune covered in ethereal blood red flames walking out to the yard and spotted Seo with his sekirei who were looking at him with serious looks. "Hikari, Hibiki let's move now Musubi let's go!" He ordered getting hai's from the mentioned sekirei and sprinted down the road leaving afterimages in his wake.

Seo looked down the street blankly. "Doe's anyone want to call on Minaka and his troopers getting their asses handed to them? He deadpanned, Takami just snorted in amusement.

"Knowing Minato-kun he's likely to eviscerate someone with that blade if they get in his way that is..." She trailed off with a mad smirk making Miya sweatdrop.

"I wonder who is worser Miya or Takami.." Uzume muttered with a deadpan expression.

* * *

(With Minato and the others)

He raced down the street Hikari, Hibiki and Musubi trailing behind him and saw the MBI blockades in front of him causing him to growl in irritation.

"Begone!" He snarled slashing the air sending a shockwave blowing the barricade to hell and knocking several away in the process getting impressed looks from Musubi and the Lightning twins since it was rumored only the No.1 sekirei could accomplish something like that.

"Heh this kid went from whipped teenager to a hot stud." Hibiki licked her lips sultrily getting a perverted giggle from Hikari who agreed with her and were a bit saddened they were bound to Seo though his perverted antics aside he was a good person with a free spirit.

They soon reached the road leading to the main entrance but, jumped toward a high roof giving them a clear vantage point of the park where Kusano resides and grew impressed looks. "Kusano-chan you make me proud at having such control, even in the face of danger." Minato smiled slightly before narrowing his eyes sensing movement behind him and vanished with a swish.

An MBI soldier looked around frantically for the No.0 Sekirei, Director Minaka sent out an order to all MBI soldiers and personnel that if they spot Oblivion they are to do everything in their power to prevent him from gaining any sekirei due to the ashikabi/sekirei becoming more powerful with each bond.

"Where are you No.0 Director Minaka has tasked us with keeping you from getting anymore sekirei and i will make sure of that!" The grunt said as sure of victory and did not see a shadow above till it was too late and a foot smashed his head deep into the concrete.

Minato stared down at the twitching body before it went limp, not even breathing before kicking the body aside with such coldness it reminded them of the disciplinary squad only much more ruthless and cold.

He looked over the corpse and confiscated a standard issue glock 45. handgun two ammo belts, a semi-automatic sniper rifle, a few grenades and a serrated combat knife getting blinks from Hibiki and Hikari at seeing a sekirei use human weapons. "Why are you using human weapons?" Their answer was a sadistic cold smirk that sent chills down their spine.

"What better way to turn the tables on these scumbags then to use their own technology against them." He said with dark glee in his eyes.

He looked over the edge of the roof spotting four soldiers at the entrance, three patrolling the left and right side entrances and five guarding the other blockade. He closed his eyes formulating the plan. "1st group..." He whispered getting raised eyebrows before their eyes widened when a target reticule colored green appeared around the pupil of his eye.

He loaded the gun, switching the safety off steadying his breathing and looked down the sight. "Hibiki, Hikari any MBI try shooting back use your lightning abilities to fry them." He ordered.

"Gotcha Zero." He smirked at his codename before all of a sudden time slowed down for them and their eyes widened in shock as Minato fired a shot causing the center soldier's head to explode freaking out the living three, another shot to the throat sent another flying back from the force behind it.

Hibiki and Hikari spotted a few patrols trying to release suppressing fire only to fire blasts of lightning down at the street blowing and frying the opposition as Minato picked off the entrance guards with ease.

(Let the bodies Hit The Floor - Drowning Pool)

"Wow looks like No. 0 is having fun." Kocho smirked while inwardly blushing at Minato's grace and looks as she watched the mayhem with Ichiya, Toyotama, Katsuragi, Chizuru, Yahan alongside Taki and one of MBI's sekirei Saki.

"I don't see why Minaka-teme wants me to spy on a hottie like him." Saki said confused, Kocho just sighed.

"Because he like some humans fear the power of us sekirei especially one who has multiple powers that outclass even those who specialize in espionage, combat, weapons and tactics even elemental type sekirei." The brain type sekirei pointed out and they looked to see Minato firing waves of water, fire and lightning from his blade Masamune destroying the ground in the process aweing Saki.

"It's so beautiful..." Taki murmured getting equal speechless nods.

"It's like he's flowing into a dance." Saki sighed dreamily as his swordplay looked so smooth, flowing and defining.

"I wish i wasn't bound to that bastard Kakizaki." Kocho scowled in hatred of her forced winging by that rat faced bastard ass kisser.

Ichiya and the others gave her sympathetic looks. "Higa-chan asked us to scope out Minato-san to see if he's a threat but, from what i'm seeing he's only a threat to MBI he doesn't look like one to harm those who were forced into this." Toyotama smirked getting equal nods from the others but, then Saki started breathing heavily with a blush getting a raised eyebrow from Ichiya and Taki.

"Ashikabi-sama, i finally found my ashikabi!" Saki squealed happily making them chuckle amusingly at the sword wielding sekirei only for a bullet to streak past Kocho's head smacking into the wall behind them stopping them stone still but, the white haired woman had a twitch in her eye while the others had veins bulging in their temples.

Taki slowly turned her head to see a few MBI soldiers aiming their weapons at them trying to look threatening. "Did these assholes just shoot at us?" Ichiya said glaring down at the soon to be dead soldiers cracking her knuckles.

"Why yes i believe so." Toyotama answered with a cold tone pulling her staff off her back.

Saki slowly unsheathed her katana with a dark gleam in her eye. "I think i can use some practice i don't wanna get rusty now." She chuckled eerily causing the soldiers to sweat fearfully.

Kocho stood pushing her glasses up with a sadistic glint and pulled out a giant bazooka getting pale looks. "Why yes let's have some fun." She leered evilly and took aim.

"Aww starting the fun without me..." A monotone voice spoke with a tinge of amusement and mock hurt causing them to turn only for all of them to blush seeing Minato leaning against the wall with a mock pout making them blush more intensely.

_'Kawaii!' _They squealed inwardly.

"Hey it's the Oblivion Sekirei get em!" One shouted only to split into two vertical halves getting girlish screams from the soldiers who saw it.

Ichiya stared blankly. "Am I the only who thought that was hot? Asked the sekirei bluntly getting absent nods especially Saki who decided she is not waiting and jumped at Minato into his arms bridal style.

"H-hello ashikabi-sama.." She replied shyly getting a ladykiller smirk from Minato getting a more intense blush from Saki who squealed happily as their lips touched causing light red wings to visualize causing a bright light enough to light up the entirety of Shinto Teito shocking all ashikabi and sekirei that were able to see.

"By the sword of my pledge! Slice the enemy of my ashikabi!" Saki chanted holding onto him as Minato flew with a burst of speed dodging bullets in mid-air and retaliated by firing a stream of red flames from his mouth burning the screaming MBI soldiers alive before landing inside the botanical garden.

_'Minato-kun help a bad ashikabi is trying to wing me!' _Kusano's voice yelled over the mental link getting a rageful look from him before setting Saki on her feet.

"Saki let's go Kusano-chan need's our help." Saki nodded before speeding through the forest jumping and somersaulting through the air as the sounds of a struggle were getting more closer and closer.

They finally landed a few yards away from the location. "Hands off me you pervert!" A teenage voice roared with feminine fury before the sounds of a fist smacking against flesh echoed and they had to dodge out of the way as a thug looking man with a mohawk was sent flying through a bunch of trees.

Minato mock winced. _'He is definitely gonna feel that in the morning.' _He whistled before a light orange blur smacked into his chest hugging him.

"Minato-sama!" Kusano no. 108 squealed showing a teenage body rubbing her Mid C-cup breasts against him which aroused him slightly before calming himself down. "Ku-chan have you found your ashikabi yet?" He asked curiously only to raise an eyebrow at her mischievous smirk, not liking the look of it.

"Hmm i wonder where he is? Oh he's right here!" She squealed kissing him full on the lips along with slipping her tongue in with his and like Saki's her's encompassed the entire park and city even the one's back at the inn saw it.

"We are finally together, Ashikabi-koi." Kusano sighed happily falling asleep as he carried her.

Saki giggled pervertedly with a trickle of blood from her nose getting a deadpan look from Minato. "Pervert." He shook his head wondering how in the world did he get a more deadly Matsu.

In the attic Matsu sneezed wondering how was talking about her.

(Song End)

Minato holding Kusano along with Saki made it out of the botanical garden and out into the entrance that had been turned into a battlefield to see Hibiki, Hikari and Musubi talking with Ichiya, Kocho and the others.

"Yo i got Ku-chan she's safe." He called out and chuckled when Musubi started gushing over Kusano who looked annoyed at being woke up whining at the fist sekirei poking her.

"Ashikabi-koi who's thunder tits in front of me?" Kusano said bluntly causing everyone to stare at her with slacked jaws and bulged eyes at her vulgar words.

"What?"

"Mou, Kusano-chan so mean!" Musubi cried anime tears.

"That's the point thunder tits!"

"My boobs are not that big!"

"Yes they are thunder tits!"

"My name is Musubi not thunder tits, you little chibi!"

"Oi! Who ya calling a chibi bimbo!"

"Who do you think chibi!

"Don't make me break out the plants bimbo!"

"Like plants are supposed to scare me!"

Minato and the others just watched with a growing sweatdrop. "They are...a tad bit eccentric." Kocho said with a twitching eyebrow only getting deadpan looks from Saki, Taki, Yahan and Toyotama.

"Ya think." The shadow sekirei drawled sarcastically before yelping in surprise when Minato tossed her and Katsuragi over his shoulder getting impressed looks from Kocho and Ichiya before he did the same thing to them despite their protesting the flushed faces didn't help their situation.

"M-minato-sa-kun could you let us down please?" Katsuragi said breathing heavily as she became more aroused by his scent and looks her hands were twitching wanting to rub his rock hard muscles.

"I am not letting you go back to that bastard Kakizaki, he may work for Izumi-san but like a rat he will betray her for power." He said seriously causing Kocho to think on that and dipped her head in small sadness since she help hope that her ashikabi would show affection to her.

"I...see thank you for saving us Minato-sama-" She was cut off by his lips connecting with hers and kissed Ichiya, Toyotama and the girls with him marking them as his.

"Ashikabi-koi!" Minato was hugged from all sides by squealing sekirei who tugged him comically while he tried to get them to calm down from acting like little children as they walked down the street to the inn.

Meanwhile a blond haired woman watched him from atop a water tower curiosity in her eyes. "What doe's thou have that they find so endearing about..." The female muttered in interest before vanishing in a swirl of water.

(With Higa Izumi)

Higa sighed standing at 5'9 wearing a pair of dress pants, black shoes, a white shirt with a black suit and red tie while having her brown hair tied into a ponytail while a fringe covered one of her light brown eyes and a pair of rectangular glasses.

She had a pair of CC-cup breasts that bounced even though she wore a suit due to her tomboyish tastes, she got from one of her friends. This was Higa Izumi the head of Izumi Pharmaceutical corporation a hollow accomplishment considering her upbringing of her bastard father and evil mother who treated her like crap.

This led to her having a cold, emotionless persona to avoid being hurt like her parents did to her though when introduced to the sekirei game, she was sympathetic to them as she could clearly see Minaka was a damn narcissist pimp handing out Sekirei like door and cash prizes infuriating her to no end.

She helped several various sekirei have homes to live in her suite and in time came to see them as little sisters and resolved to help them find their destined one all of her staff were proud of her conviction and actions taken except one that made her frown deeply.

Kakizaki a rat faced bastard if she ever saw one, he forcefully winged Kocho sekirei #22 and that made her despise the man ever since she hired him as her assistant and messenger. He comforted her even when she was being abused for not accepting his bond and today she sent Ichiya and the girls out to spy on the competition along with wanting them to find their ashikabi since she had no plans of playing to Minaka's tune or rules.

She sat in her office with little light relaxing after going over the paperwork on the stock prices her company is accumulating and smiled fondly remembering one of her hospitals patients named Chiyo having a rare blood disease that weakened her physically to where she couldn't do any exercise.

She expected results of the cure in a month and came to see Chiyo as another little sister but, fumed with anger remembering how some of Kakizaki's underlings and their sekirei threatened those she took in and had twice to step in before her home got turned into a battlefield.

_'I wonder if they have found their ashikabi, yet...when i heard of the North's leader Minato Sahashi being the Sekirei Of Oblivion i was shocked at a teenager being a sekirei and an ashikabi.' _She smiled amusingly remembering how the girls teased her to no end when she blushed at seeing his looks from the T.V. for the first time and wanted to meet him by a slight chance.

She looked out the window as a bright light show appeared in the center of the city and quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Good job girls i'm happy for you now." She said softly before blinking when her cell ringed and answered it only to see Minato Sahashi smiling at her.

"Minato Sahashi i presume?" He nodded at her question.

_"Yes i am him and i am titled as the Ashikabi Of The North and Miss Izumi i wish to extend an alliance to you." _She quirked an eyebrow at his straightforwardness and hummed in thought.

She thought over the benefits, one she could have more friends since she would have more protection from the North's lead, two she can use this chance to see what kind of man Minato Sahashi is and three she can take the bastard maniac Minaka down as well.

She gained a smile and turned toward a devilishly grinning Minato with her own grin. "I'll schedule a meeting in a week Minato-sama." Minato nodded in thanks before mock scowling at her.

_'Don't call me -sama that's for old people and i am not old!' _He shouted indignantly over the phone making her and a few females giggle in the office while the males just watched in amusement.

"I'll speak with you in time later Minato-kun." She said flirtatiously.

_'Good day Izumi-hime.' _He grinned cheekily before the call ended leaving Higa to her thoughts.

"Minato Sahashi you have peeked my interest." She muttered in bemusement.

North and East decide to join what could this mean for MBI?

* * *

**REVIEW AND READ PEOPLE!**

**NEXT ON MY AGENDA IS A NARUTO VIDEO GAME FIC INCLUDING LOTS OF SAKURA AND KAKASHI BASHING ALL BASHING AUTHORS REJOICE!**

**FOR THOSE WHO WISH FOR ME TO TRY A GODLIKE NARUTO BETRAYAL FIC PLZ PM ME I HAVEN'T TRIED BASHING THE ENTIRETY OF KONOHA YET SO IT WOULD BE INTERESTING EXPERIENCE TO TRY**

**MINATO'S SPECIAL ABILITIES ARE THESE:**

**ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION (INCLUDES EVERY ELEMENT IN THE UNIVERSE)**

**HYPERSONIC REFLEXES AND SPEED (THIS IS THE SPEED WESKER COULD MOVE BUT, IMAGINE TIMES 2)**

**SUPERHUMAN DURABILITY (EVEN BULLET CAN'T PENETRATE HIS BODY)**

**INHUMAN AGILITY AND ACROBATIC**

**PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY**

**ELECTRONIC AND TECHNOLOGY MANIPULATOR (CAN USE HIS POWERS ON A MUCH HIGHER SCALE THAN KOCHO AND MATSU)**

**BOND BREAKER (This allows him to break the bonds of sekirei who were forced by evil ashikabi)**

**Superhuman Strength (Can punch holes through titanium, cause earthquakes, craters and even block a speeding tank with minimum effort)**

**Sexual Aura (His aura attracts worthy mates in both humans and ashikabi)**

**Empath (Can sense the emotions of others mentally)**

**These are the abilities for now more will come as the fic progresses.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
